pvz_sunken_pyramidfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalos
Kalos is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He is a Cleric centered around large temporary health boosts followed by minor health losses. He is based off of the Hypno-Shroom and is played by Venera651. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid Kalos is a reclusive, rather notorious researcher who uses unethical experimentation for his own vault of hidden knowledge. Raised without a family as most other Plants are, Kalos had adapted to staying on the outskirts of society, rarely socializing and instead bent on understanding how the world worked. His discoveries include the 4th state of matter that allows Sun to be harvested and a secret method for hypnotizing Zombies (and fellow Plants) without being consumed. While he does plan on letting the outside world learn of his discoveries, he hasn't acted strongly on that promise. Kalos' most prized possession is his staff; a wonderful mahogany staff with a pink sapphire on the top secured by a gold ring. He crafted it himself, and he carries it everywhere with him, mostly as a form of self-defense. In an alternate universe, the staff had special powers bestowed upon it later in the future. However, since Kalos arrived at the Sunken Pyramid islands instead of the ancient Frostbite Caves in search of his next project, the staff merely serves as a weak but decent means of attack--and the main proprietor of his enchanting spells. Post-Sunken Pyramid Kalos travelled to the Sunken Pyramid islands on a small raft in search of pink sapphires, the crystal that adorns his staff. He theorized that the overall isolation and lack of industrial development on the island meant that any natives would have likely left the natural resources of the island alone. Little did Kalos know, both Dr. Zomboss and the Sunken Pyramid crew were on the island already pillaging what they could find in search of the pyramid's treasure. Kalos' adventure was largely unnotable until he arrived in the midst of a trap maze, somehow without realizing that it was a trap maze. Only the presence of the Sunken Pyramid crew alerted Kalos to his predicament. After shortly being set alight, however, Kalos made it out of the maze relatively unharmed. There, he grouped up with the team in hopes that their treasure was far more valuable than anything Kalos may find by himself, offering his medical expertise in return for their assistance. During the battle with Rustbolt, Kalos is shown to be rather arrogant, berating Rustbolt with verbal insults even when near death; Kalos even bet Gems on Rustbolt's loss, which he lost. However, he did reveal that Rustbolt feels overshadowed by Professor Brainstorm, information that may be useful later on. He also learned that the group needed to get a key from the Bloodpetal clan in order to advance to the pyramid. Being new to a group of any kind, Kalos relaxed himself by attempting a lot of conversation, mostly with Mag. While he did annoy others to the point of being ZPG'd by Fourth Wall Joe, he stopped once he got more comfortable with his group. Following the revival of the Sunken Pyramid roleplay on Discord, Kalos had more time to interact with others and show his true nature. During the airship battle with Captain Shallowgraves, Kalos has shown a more critical side of himself, putting Sans down when new player Cerbenris questions why Sans was a skeleton plant and even later arguing with Cerbenris about the legitimacy of a "were-weed". He also looks down upon Sami when she first arrives, dismissing her as a street illusionist rather than a street magician. Kalos demonstrates an unusual ability to pronounce seemingly-unpronouncible words, speaking with aesthetics such as "J u s t r o l l w i t h i t" and even emojis such as "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)". Promptly after receiving his Keytar of Valhalla, Kalos starts his first meaningful interaction with Cunnus by stomping on his head, which is rewarded with Kalos ending up in Cunnus' mouth. Once Kalos frees himself and tries to control Cunnus (as Cunnus would have ingested many of Kalos' hypnotic spores), he learns that Dark Matter Dragonfruits are immune to mind control. This marks his delve into the physiology of Dark Matter Dragonfruits, using Cunnus as a way to learn more about his species. Stats and Abilities Class: Cleric Current Level: 13 Abilities: *'Effect Attack:' Stop Trying - Deals 23 (+35% AD) damage. 20% chance to apply confusion. Confusion gives the enemy a chance to attack his allies. *'Healing Skill:' Placebo Effect - Uses a "healing spell", healing an ally by 80.5 (+50% AD) HP. After 2 turns, do 34.5 damage (+25% AD) to that target. *'Defensive Skill:' Mind Games - Hypnotizes an ally into believing that they are more powerful than they actually are. They regain 57.5 (+25% AP) HP per turn and gain 20% defense. The defense effect lasts for 3 turns. However, when the effect ends, they are afflicted with -10% defense and -34.5 (+12.5% AD) HP each turn for 3 turns. Plant Food Powers: *'Plant Food 1:'Dance For Me - Hypnotizes 2 Zombies into acting like chickens, effectively preventing them from doing anything for 3 turns. They are unattackable and uninteractable for the first 2 turns because everyone else is laughing. After the effect, those zombies will have their attacks reduced by 45% due to sheer embarrassment. *Folie a Plusiers - Hypnotizes all of his allies into a shared psychosis, healing all of them by +69 (+50% AD) HP for 5 turns and raising their defense by 35%. After the 5 turns, they suffer from -34.5 (+25% AD) HP for 5 turns. Talents *'Deja Vu' - Allies affected by Placebo Effect will fully block the first attack they receive, trading the damage with a 40% speed reduction. *'Zombie Mind Loss' - Confused enemies have a 5% chance of following whatever Kalos wants them to do. Kalos can issue an order along with his attack in case they carry out his will. *'PTSD' - Target affected by Mind Games will gain +30% attack at the start of the penalty timer. Relations [[Cactopus|'Cactopus']] Despite his best intentions, Cactopus and Kalos have an uneasy relationship. While they interact in a friendly manner from time to time, more often than not Cactopus' hatred for mushrooms gets in the way of their friendship. Thankfully, Kalos is more than used to jokes that sound harsh, and he can take Cactopus' teasing into stride. [[Cunnus|'Cunnus']] Kalos and Cunnus seemed to hit something right off when Cunnus offers Kalos for a ride on his back as he soared around the airship. Aside from Sami, Kalos regards Cunnus as one of his closer friends, especially since the only other person he could call by that title was Mag. Kalos is fascinated by Cunnus' physiology as a species from outer space and wishes to experiment more on Cunnus as he tried to piece together his species, one conversation at a time. Kalos secretly has a crush on Cunnus, partly because of the hallucinogens actively present in Cunnus' rings of ionized mercury. This consumption of mercury allowed a small romantic interest that wouldn't have manifested should Kalos stayed in his typical level-headed state. This small interest grew over time as Kalos both interacted with Cunnus up close and admired his battle moves from afar. It got to the point that Kalos risked being humiliated by asking Valentino to shoot an Eros arrow at Cunnus so he could return the same feelings (the endeavour was unsuccessful as Cunnus is still immune to mind-controlling arrows). While the feelings are likely one-sided, Kalos hopes that he can entrance Cunnus to fall for him in the same way that he fell for Cunnus...or, at the very least, remain close friends throughout the endeavor. [[Sami|'Sami']] Kalos and Sami seem to get along extraordinarily well given the fact that Kalos is often pent-up and excluded. Be it their nature as Mushrooms, their similar talents, or Kalos' interest in the dimension inside Sami's hat, the two seem to have formed a bond that only Mushrooms can. The pair seem to be rather secretive, whispering often in the presence of their allies. What they discuss during these meetings is unknown, but it probably doesn't endanger the group as a whole. Category:Main characters